


Domestic Bliss

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottom Newt, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, Guilt, Impregnation, M/M, Male Lactation, Manipulation, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: In which Newt shacks up with a young Percival.





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Have some mommy kink smut.

Newt knows what he’s doing is highly inappropriate.

He cringes when he lets himself think what Tina would say if she found out. What Theseus and their parents would think of him.

Newt’s well aware of it all but in the end, he just can’t stop himself.

“Back already?” Percival greets, smiling charmingly as Newt closes the front door. The house is modest and on the small side but Newt prefers to rent in the city. When his next few payments from his book come out, he’ll have enough to buy a proper house, somewhere out in the country. He’ll use the floo network to get to the ministry each day. While he isn’t fond of the government job, his book has done well enough that for once officials are listening to him. Newt is helping rewrite critical bills and laws on magical creatures and that is worth going to a boring desk for few years.

“Left early,” he replies with a smile. Newt leaves early every chance he gets, eager to be home every day. Credence looks up from the kitchen table to him and Newt offers him a smile and wave. The boy ducks his head shyly but smiles back, slowly working on his meekness. Emily gurgles happily from her high chair, waving at Newt excitedly.

Percival picks her up easily, so good with the baby as he carries her over to Newt. He pulls out of his coat and the spelled closet takes it and his scarf for him. Once that's done he takes Emily into his arms happily, his daughter gurgling at him and waving her tiny fists. Percival tickles her chin and she giggles, making Newt smile down at her.

Percival lingers close and when Newt glances at him, the young man leans in for a quick kiss. A chaste peck and then he pulls back, turning back to the kitchen and whatever he’s cooking. It smells good, something warm and inviting. It reminds Newt that he’s hungry.

“Lamb stew,” Percival tells him as he stirs the pot and then leaves it, the ladle still stirring. Credence giggles, watching it move with wide eyes. Any sort of daily magic endeared the boy. Today he’s doing well, happy without signs of fear lurking in his eyes. He looks about eight or so, his age fluctuating from day to day. Newt hasn’t figured out why yet but as long as the obscural is gone there is no rush. If anything it would be good for Credence to have a bit more of a childhood. They will bring in a proper healer in time but Newt wants to wait longer. The last thing he wants is for Credence to be taken away, sent back to America to answer for crimes he doesn't recall most days.

“I think someone else is more hungry,” Percival teases and Newt blinks from his thoughts. He realizes Emily is pawing at his shirt with a determined look about her tiny round face.

“Sorry my dear,” he apologizes, settling into the kitchen and taking a seat as magic undoes his shirt to feed his daughter. Newt is a male on the outside but the nature of wizards means looks can be deceiving. It’s not common but also not unheard of for male wizards to be able to carry children. Part of that includes being able to feed them. Newt’s chest is flat at first glance but once he’s stripped down, there are slight mounds on him that weren’t there before Emily’s birth. His nipples have grown sensitive and puffy. It’s been a struggle to find clothing that doesn’t irritate him.

Emily pulls again at his shirt and Newt shushed his eager girl as she grumbles. Pulling his shirt open and letting her nuzzle and then latch, he begins feeding her. He holds her carefully against his body as she drinks. Her slight weight feeling so delicate in his arms.

Dougal appears on the table but neither Percival nor Credence are surprised, suggesting he’s been out for awhile.

“Hello,” he offers the beast and Dougal blinks at him in greeting before moving on to raid the fruit bowl. An Occamy hisses from her perch within said bowl, unhappy to be moved.

“Oh my, are there many out today?” Newt asked and Credence smiled sweetly and nodded.

“We warded the doors and windows,” Percival reassures him, peering into the fire stove to inspect the bread baking there.

“And the fireplaces too,” he adds when Newt opened his mouth to ask. Percival’s gaze is serious as he watches his meal. A few times the bread had been a touch burned and Percival is determined to make it perfect.

Cooking has become his main hobby unexpectedly.

During the day he looks after Credence and Emily and does the afternoon rounds in the suitcase for Newt. After that, he usually walks with the children to the local market and comes back with a meal in mind.

He cooks his mother’s recipes.

A young Irish witch who had moved to America and married into the Graves family, Percival told Newt one night. A fond smile on his face.

Newt hadn’t asked when she had died but he knew she had. Percival only had an aunt and uncle left alive. His immediate family had all passed away before the incident. He had woken a young man again only to find himself very much alone.

“Would you help?” Percival asks Credence, floating a stack of plates to the table. Credence nods happily and immediately set to work. He takes care in placing the three plates and bowls out over the small table. Each one is centered and then a spoon is set to the right. A cup to the left. Credence takes his chores very seriously and never dallies in them. Always working straightaway and not stopping until they’re done. It’s a bit heartbreaking the way he scrambles to work, to do well and finish quickly. His eyes dart to both Percival and Newt, looking for any mistakes they might see.

“Very good,” Newt tells him when he finishes. “I do think you’re the best of us at setting the table.”

Credence flushes red in pleasure. When he’s this young, complements fluster him and he can’t hide it, smiling happily.

Emily wiggles in Newt’s arms, pulling off his nipple and smacking her lips. When he tries to latch her back on she refuses so Newt carefully turn her so she laying with her head on his shoulder. Percival floats him a cloth and Newt settles it over his shirt before he works on burping her.

Credence goes to watch the bread in the oven, always mimicking what he sees them doing. He’s taken to kitchen work, helping Percival. When he’s in the case he follows Newt and helps feed the creatures, interacting with them. He adores them all, watching them with child-like wonder in his gaze no matter what age his body is.

“Almost ready,” Percival announces and Emily offers a loud burp and then a stinky fart.

Credence wrinkles his nose and Percival shakes his head, a smile tugging there.

“A healthy girl,” Newt chuckles, rising and taking her into the living room where her change table is at.

There are times when being a wizard isn’t notable, like sitting at his desk and going through endless piles of paperwork, just like a muggle would. But then there are times when being a wizard is everything. Changing babies is one of those times. Emily giggles as Newt sets her down on the table and picks up his wand. With a spell and careful guiding, he strips her down, cleans her up, and settles her in a fresh diaper. All without having to touch the mess or even smell it.

Small pleasures.

His daughter wiggles her toes as she floats back to him and Newt plays with her. She giggles as his long fingers tickle on her belly and then she shrieks in joy. He had never thought about children, only knowing he would have a few one day. Pregnancy had been trying for him. It had been hard to hold himself back from his usual life. To have to avoid working with the more dangerous creatures and to rest his swollen feet. He was too used to being on the go and found it all terribly boring. But Emily had been worth it, her wide eyes and bright face lighting up a special place in his heart.

When they returned to the kitchen dinner was set out. Credence in his seat watching the ladle serve the stew by itself. Warm bread sat on a cutting board beside it, a knife working through it, cutting thick slices. Percival came back from the cooler, carrying a pitcher of water with lemons cut up in it.

“Tea?” He asked Newt and he nodded, watching the man wave a hand and the kettle obediently got up and waddled to the stove as it turned on to heat the water.

Emily had a bed, a round basket-like thing, a bit like what Newt used for his infant creatures. He set her down inside it and it rocked gently, her eyes immediately drooping. They had taken her to a healer when she slept so much but they announced she was quite healthy and they should just enjoy their luck to have a sleepy baby over a restless one.

Dinner was delicious. Percival had the lamb stew down rather well and the bread was just as good. When he first began cooking some of the meals had been…rough. But Percival would chomp them down and Newt had lived in jungles chewing tree roots a few times so he managed as well. Now though, Percival had a collection of meals he could do well. Once he was satisfied he would move on to the next one. He based them off his memories of his mother and from an old notebook he had found. A collection of unimportant reminders and the like, but with a few recipes jotted.

When Grindelwald had invaded Percival’s home, he’d had set up a mess of curses throughout it. So when the aurors had gone to investigate after the dark wizard was caught impersonating Percival, they had set them off. They were trained wizards and witches but Grindelwald was terribly clever and so the majority of the home had been destroyed.

Percival had very little left, the notebook of his mothers, a few books on law from his father’s personal library, of his brother a scarf, and a worn wallet of his other brother. These things were kept reverently in a suitcase in the bedroom, spelled to withstand almost any sort of blast, much less a fire or flood. It would also bite anyone looking to steal.

With little to do before Emily was born and Credence often a teenage boy, Percival had taken to learning to cook. Even after the baby was born and Credence began to age down to receive the same affection she did, Percival kept at it.

So Newt came home to delicious meals each evening. Lunches on the weekend as well. Breakfast remained his duty though, Percival detested rising early. Newt supposed Emily picked her sleepy behaviors from him a bit.

 

After dinner, they went to mind the creatures in the suitcase.

Emily’s basket floated a safe distance behind them, spelled and warded to protect her. She would wake and watch for a bit before falling back into a nap. Credence would help, old enough today to carry the feed pail and stand a safe distance away. Percival worked alongside Newt, knowing all the beasts and interacting with them easily. He accepted friendly sniffs and greeting nudges warmly, returning the gestures. When he smiled it only made his face even more charming.

When they walked the markets on the weekend young women often giggled or outright flirted with Percival. He would smile polietly in return but never linger, never letting them have hope. But Newt suspected that in his original youth, Percival might have been quiet the lady-killer.

“You have that look on your face,” Percival warned him, helping Credence carefully scatter the pellets for the mooncalves. It was a toss up who had wider eyes, the calves or Credence; his face so enchanted as his chubby fist tossed the feed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Newt deflected. He looked around the case, noting the empty habitats. Many of his creatures had been returned home thankfully and Newt hadn’t travelled enough to recollect a new group.

“You don’t need more beasts right now. Wait until your ministry job is done before you go grabbing them up.” Percival told him and Newt fought an amused sigh, he really could read Newt well.

“This suitcase has helped many creatures I’ll have you know. A few runaway wizards as well,” he winked at Credence and the boy giggled shyly. Newt offered a smirk at Percival as well, making him roll his eyes.

“Oh yes, where would I be without it? I should have found a rich wizard to help me, someone with a mansion and a million mooncalves,” Percival exaggerated, taking Credence’s hands and spinning him in a little circle. The boy shrieked in delight, looking so young and carefree as Percival smiled at him.

Something of doubt must have shown on Newt’s face because Percival leaned over and kissed him reassuringly.

“It was a joke,” he said and Newt huffed, still feeling that old guilt turn in his chest.

“I know, I just… it is just a suitcase and a rather small house.”

Percival frowned, giving Credence the pail for the niffler and letting him walk ahead of them. “I’m sorry, that was poor taste. I didn’t mean to suggest anything.”

Newt shook his head. “I know. I just worry is all. I don’t…. I imagine you grew up rather wealthy.”

Percival frowned again, tipping his head in thought. Walking close, Newt noted how striking the young man was. Percival was truly handsome, it was honestly a surprise not more girls threw themselves at him.

“I did. My mother didn’t though. She always said she felt awkward with house elves to do everything for her. I never understood that growing up.” Percival looked down at the worn path before them, glancing at Credence ahead and Emily’s basket trailing after them. “But I think I’m learning to understand in a way. Doing things by hand, even with magic to help. It’s…satisfying.”  

Percival flexed his fingers, peering at them with a soft little smile.

“Sitting down to eat and looking at the meal I made, it’s gratifying. To know I did that. The house too, everything in the house we picked out,” he looked up to Newt with a grin. “There’s no generations old this or that or whatever latest trends are in. It’s just…that jug you liked in the market. It’s the headboard with the mooncalves I thought you would like. It’s ours. I didn’t feel like that when I was a kid.”

Percival offered him a warm smile. “I like it. It makes me feel closer to her, to my mom. Cooking and all that.”

Newt nodded, feeling a smile on his own face. Percival seemed genuine in his explanation and it helped settle some of the unease in Newt.

“Besides, if I wanted money I could send word and ask. I’m of age so technically the Graves fortune belongs to me, not my aunt or uncle.”

“Will you?”

“Ask for money? Eventually, I might. It would be nice to have a little bit in case something happens. You’ll want to travel again too. And Credence and Emily will need proper schooling eventually. But… it’s not immediate or anything, there’s no rush.”

Newt walked around the bowtruckle’s tree, making sure everyone was looking well. They ate the bugs from the tree itself so there was no need to feed them.

“No hurry to reunite with your dear old auntie?”

Percival wrinkled his nose, not unlike Credence would when Emily was doing something he decided was gross.

“She’d have me married off to the girl of her choice in a heart beat. It’s all politics and standing with her. She drove my father crazy too, he was more concerned with being a good auror.”

Newt nodded, offering a sad smile as Percival peered up at a bowtruckle high in the tree. He couldn’t imagine how hard it was for the poor man, to seemingly wake one day and find out his entire family was gone. That he had grown into an accomplished and celebrated man but it was gone now.

“You’re making the face again.”

“Do you miss being a auror?”

“I never was,” Percival pointed out with a frown.

“But by twenty-one you had started training?”

“It was just more school, nothing dramatic like duels and criminal catching. Honestly, if I want to be an auror again, I’ll go be one.”

Percival frowned at him.

“You said you didn’t mind me taking time, not rushing into anything.” It seemed like a question more than an accusation. A worried look about Percival as he asked.

“Of course,” Newt crossed around the tree to reach Percival. He cupped his face and slid his hand down to his neck, squeezing reassuringly. “There is absolutely no rush. Forgive me for making you doubt that. Just an old man with his own worries. I hate to think I’m keeping you back from anything.”

“You spoke to Tina didn’t you?” Percival accused this time, reaching up to keep Newt’s hand on him when he would have dropped it away.

Newt huffed but nodded. “She wrote again. They’re still looking for you, hoping you’ll come home.”

“I write to them. Once a month. That’s enough. I… I left for a reason you know. I was just tired of them all looking at me, looking for some man I wasn’t anymore.” Percival sounded so young and Newt’s heart ached for him. He drew him in closer, letting Percival rest his head against Newt’s shoulder comfortingly.

“I don’t recall half of them anyway. When I woke they were all strangers.”

Newt couldn’t fathom what Percival was going through. He needed to remind himself of that more. He needed to trust the Percival was where he wanted to be.

Credence came up to them, reaching out carefully, looking for permission. Newt immediately beckoned him in, letting the boy hug his legs. Percival turned so he could slide an arm around Credence’s shoulders too.

“We’re happy with Newt, aren’t we Credence?”

The boy nodded his head so furiously, nearly tipping over in his eagerness.

It was terribly endearing.

“Now, shall we feed the rest before they revolt against us?”

Credence looked a touch confused with the words but nodded anyway.

 

By the time they were done, Credence was asleep on his feet, yawning hugely and rubbing his eyes. Newt picked him up, his weight slight enough to handle for a bit. The boy immediately curled into him, clutching tightly and snuggling in as they made their way from the suitcase and upstairs into the bedrooms.

By the time Newt got Credence changed and into bed, the boy was fast asleep. He snuggled his stuffed owl tightly to his chest as Newt settled the blanket around him.

When he headed into the main bedroom Percival was just finishing changing Emily. The girl waved her fists at Newt demandingly and he chuckled as he picked her up. His daughter smushed her face into his shirt and Newt laughed softly as he undid it and helped her latch on. Percival wandered around the room, getting everything ready for the evening as Newt fed their daughter one last time. After a content burp and a bit of spit up, Emily practically slumped over in sleep. Newt gently set her in her crib, carefully covering her and smiling fondly at his child.

Percival was already in bed, re-reading one of his father’s books quietly. Newt went into the bathroom and washed up for the night. Stripping off his clothing lazily, he left them in a pile beside the closet. He’d do the wash on the weekend.

Pulling on a light nightshirt that fell to his knees, Newt fought a yawn as he crawled into the bed beside Percival, snuggling under the blankets. He laid on his side facing away from the light on Percival's night table and thus Percival as well.

It barely took a minute before he heard the book close and the bed shifted. Percival pressed his chest up against Newt’s back, arms encircling his waist and tugging at the front laces of his nightshirt.

“Maybe I’m tired,” he hummed lightly and Percival chuckled against his shoulder. His lips moving up to brushing against Newt’s neck as he replied.

“We both know you’re never too tired for a fuck.”

Newt chewed his lower lip, feeling the arousal begin to wake in him. Percival was right in that he could always get Newt going.

Long fingers lifted his nightshirt high and then ran down his thigh, fingers spread out and exploring his skin.

“I feel like it’s important we go over all the reasons I’m here with you,” Percival muttered, lips barely touching Newt’s neck and making the hair there stand on end.

“You seem to need a reminder.”

Newt sucked in an uneven breath as Percival’s hand slid up his thighs, cupping his prick and squeezing. He took him in hand and lazily worked Newt hard.

His warm wet tongue licked along the back of his neck, teeth lightly biting before he sucked at Newt’s skin to sooth the hurt.

He could feel Percival getting hard, his cock pressing against Newt’s arse.

Percival was terribly well endowed. He had the biggest cock Newt had seen much less taken before. Of course, Percival was a smug little bastard about it, delighting in ruining Newt with it.

Percival sat up a bit behind him, reaching out a hand and the oil bottle came to his palm, lid popping with magic and the slippery fluid floating out. Newt watched Percival gather it in his palm and then reach back under the blankets for Newt.

The wet hand felt wonderful on his prick and he rocked into the smooth glide of it. Percival licked at his ear, nipping lightly until Newt turned his head to face him. They kissed languidly, Percival’s tongue invading his mouth and rubbing along his own, tasting and taking as he pleased. A particular good motion, a stroke and twist of Percival’s hand, made Newt break the kiss and groan softly.

Emily and Credence never heard them, the bed spelled to keep their sounds private. The door would warn them if Credence got up in the night as well.

Percival pulled away a touch, rolling Newt onto his back and pushing the blanket down to their feet. He arranged himself between Newt’s spread thighs and leaned to kiss him some more. His oil slicked hand slid down to cup Newt’s balls and tease them a bit before going lower.

The first wet rub along his hole made him break the kisses again, gritting his teeth to hide another moan.

“Holding back,” Percival teased, raining openmouthed kisses along Newt’s neck. Any reply was swallowed up by the young man’s clever fingers. They danced along his rim and teased too well, pushing just a tip in and rubbing slow circles.

Newt sighed, reaching out to cup the back of Percival’s neck as he moved down, licking at Newt’s collar as his shirt undid itself.

Newt wore long-necked openings, the kind that he could easily pull open enough to feed Emily in the night.

They, of course, served Percival just as well.

He teased even more, the pointed tip of his tongue circling Newt’s nipple lightly before flicking over the tip. It was hard already and the wet touch made it tighten even more. Newt’s poor nipples had grown terribly sensitive since he had Emily and Percival was such a terrible thing about them.

His teeth nipped just hard enough to make Newt jerk, the pain a pleasurable sort. His warm mouth pulled in a suckle and milk came freely. Percival drank it down eagerly as his fingers worked Newt open. A single digit slid into him, up to the knuckle before sliding out and adding a second.

Percival pulled off his nipple and went for the other, always hungry for a drink. Newt didn’t produce much milk though so Percival didn’t suckle as often as he would have liked. Newt imagined that once Emily was weaned off he would still be producing milk long after if only for Percival and his dirty little perversions.

Not that Newt had any right to judge.

He rocked into the fingers inside him and arched his chest into Percival’s mouth, appallingly excited by it all.

Percival gave one last lick before sitting up. He arranged himself between Newt's spread thighs so he could settle in for a fuck. He pulled Newt’s nightshirt up around his middle so he could see what he was doing as he lined himself up. The oil returned and Newt watched Percival slick himself before he began to press the bulbous head of his prick into Newt.

It was one thing to see a sizable cock and another completely to take it.

Newt reached up and clutched the pillow under his head, hissing gently as he made his body relax. Percival was patient but relentless, pressing and rocking forward until the tip finally made its way in. Percival ran a hand up Newt’s trembling thigh coaxingly as he shifted and eased forward.

Newt bit his lip, eyes falling closed as he focused on the delicious burn and stretch of being impaled on a fat cock. Before Percival, Newt hadn’t even realized he had a fetish for size. But the way it felt, like it was far too much, like he was going to break every time, Newt learned quickly to love it. There was something rather intense about letting someone have him like this. To trust Percival not to hurt him when the size of his cock would allow him to hurt rather easily.

He never had though, never intentionally.

Those times when Newt had a bit of a limp the next day it was as much his fault, as he was rather terrible for urging Percival on when he was excited.

“That’s it, my mama,” Percival breathed lowly, shallowly thrusting as he fed more and more of his prick into Newt’s arse. “You feel so good, fuck. You feel amazing every time.”

“Flatterer,” Newt managed back weakly, barely holding a moan back as Percival sank the last bit in. He pressed himself flush, lifting Newt’s arse a touch so he could be as close as he could in the position.    

Newt opened his eyes and watched the way Percival tipped his head up and back. He had his eyes closed as well, an expression of concentration on his face. Newt clenched down on the cock inside him and Percival hissed. Holding him still with firm hands.

Percival had a fat cock but he was also only twenty-one. It didn’t take much to set him off. Which honestly didn’t matter as he could get hard a moment after. But as most young men did, Percival took coming too quickly as a failure on his part.

He slid back a touch and then pushed back in, a single long thrust and Newt sighed at the feeling of it.

“You feel so bloody good, doll.”

Percival stared rocking, the bed groaning under them as he worked Newt over with his cock. The thing with a large prick in his arse was that every little sensation felt more intense. The thick erection pulling along his insides and his poor arse forced so wide open. It left Newt feeling a bit dazed and very vulnerable.

But Percival handled him so well.

He dropped his head down to gaze at Newt, staring at him with such a dark lustful look. Hips beginning to pump quickly as he pulled back a bit more. Newt felt a moan building in his chest as he wiggled down the bed and spread his thighs more, letting Percival have him as he pleased. He was hitting all the best places in Newt, setting off such delicious sensations inside him. It made Newt want to whine and whimper, to rut back without any shame.  

Percival really was a marvelous fuck.

The headboard banged when Percival went harder, slamming himself as he held his weight on his arms so he could shove roughly.

“Fuck, mama, my pretty mama,” Percival rumbled as he came apart. His cock throbbing inside Newt as he groaned out. He shifted back and grabbed Newt’s thighs, driving forward urgently as he climaxed into Newt’s body.

The young man shuddered as he finished, leaning forward and panting hard now. Sweat was gleaming on his brow and he looked so gorgeous, his face slack with such a base pleasure.

“I love coming in you,” he muttered. Shifting and sliding down so he could lick at Newt’s chest without pulling out of him. “Fuck, I get off so hard thinking about it, about getting you pregnant. Never cared about it before, but with you I can’t help it.”

Newt bit his lip and hummed in agreement, carding his hands through Percival’s hair lovingly as he latched on a nipple and sucked down milk.

“Is that why you like drinking so much? Does it remind you of Emily, that my body already carried a child for you?” He asked brazenly.

In the daylight, Newt would feel more embarrassed about it. That a man ten years younger than him had fathered his child. In the privacy of their bedroom, Newt could throw away propriety and social acceptance and simply revel in Percival desperate to have him. That he needed Newt so badly he wanted to impregnate him.

“You know it does, you know I love it. I bred you up and made you a mama.” Percival replied, getting excited again, his cock not even going soft as he started to shallowly thrust into Newt once more.

“I want to again,” Percival groaned.

He shoved fully into Newt and then rolled them on the bed without pulling out. Percival was the one on his back then, with Newt straddling his waist and sitting on his wonderful cock. The stretch of it just on the edge of hurting and Newt was so terrible to love that sensation as much as he did.

His nightshirt hung around his shoulders, undone and barely on him still. It was pulled up around his hips and the fabric rubbed over Newt’s cock as he shifted.

“You always want to,” Newt breathed, eyes drifting half closed as he settled back on the dick inside him. Rolling his hips he felt the delicious friction and shivered as he began to ride Percival.

“I mean it,” Percival rumbled and Newt blinked, looking down at him while still moving on his cock.

“Another baby?” Newt glanced at Emily, the girl fast asleep unable to hear a thing from the bed.

“You’re not going to be done your ministry desk job for at least a year, you said, if not longer. Now’s a perfect time.” Percival argued, his hands taking Newt’s hips and using them to yank him down faster, shoving up to slam in.

It was hard to think straight, with a prick up his arse, making him feel so good.

“We…we shouldn’t,” Newt breathed, his tone not nearly sure enough.

“Why not, I want you pregnant again. I loved seeing you like that. Want a family with you,” Percival sounded so convinced, so absolute and certain.

“Love my mama,” he groaned, hips jabbing up hard now. Fast strokes punching into Newt over and over. He bounced down to meet them, jerking with each wet slap. He could feel Percival’s seed from earlier making a mess between them. A white gob running down Newt’s thigh.

“Let me knock you up again,” Percival asked, pulling on Newt’s nightshirt so he leaned down. The young man kissed his roughly, a messy thing with them moving as they were.

“Say I can put another baby in you,” he growled and Newt shivered, too excited to think proper.

“Y-Yes, you can.” He broke and Percival was rolling them again, Newt suddenly back on his back with Percival fucking into him with a near vicious edge. He held Newt’s thighs open and up, lifting him high so his shoulders and head were the only parts touching the bed.

Newt couldn’t ever handle it when Percival got dominating. When the young man took what he wanted with so a demanding edge. As if he expected Newt to obediently give it up. It made Newt want to.

“Come on, fuck me good, darling,” he coaxed. “Make me feel it, sweetheart.” Newt told him, watching the words work Percival up even more.

Percival groaned, ramming in furiously, pounding Newt so perfectly hard. Pet names always made him a touch wild, Percival having such diverse fetishes.

“Merlin, I’m going to come, going to fill you up.” He hissed, fingers digging into Newt’s flesh as he fucked so mercilessly, reaching for that high. Eager to release in him knowing there would be no clean up spell after.

“That’s it, come on dear,” Newt cried, feeling himself rising as well, almost there. “Come in me, use me properly.” His arse was going to ache tomorrow but right then all that mattered was how good it felt to get a nice thorough fucking.

“No spells after, no preventing it from taking,” Percival growled and Newt was nodding. Merlin, he wanted it even. They already had a child, another wouldn’t impact the social mess of it. Newt knew he wanted more by Percival as well, a whole family from him.

“Come on then, breed me, my darling,” Newt panted and it was all it took to shove Percival over. He jerked hard and bucked in deep.

A warm hand gripped Newt’s prick and he was falling just as hard.

They both moaned, lost in the pleasure of their climaxes, bodies grinding against one another with a frantic edge. Coming always felt a touch too much with Percival. Newt felt too far over the edge, the desire threatening to overtake him. Those fleeting seconds when everything throbbed with such an intense pleasure.

Percival slumped back first, carefully setting Newt’s lower half back on the bed. He felt the younger man pull free and then fingers were touching him, rubbing over the wet hole. Newt could feel him pushing come back into him, sliding it back up into him.

Sweat soaked and panting, Newt fumbled for his wand, pulling it off the bedside stand and so he could clean them and the bedding up.

He knew he should also clean the seed within him, spell it away and cast a quick charm so it wouldn’t take.

But he was weak and Percival was watching him so intently. He wouldn’t be upset, would never try to dictate what Newt did with his body. But he had admitted what he wanted, had put it out there for Newt to consider.

Huffing, he dropped his arm and left his backside slicked with seed.

Percival leaned down and kissed him, a sweet darling sort of thing.

“Thank you,” he breathed with such emotion. Cleary this had been on his mind for a while. “I want to have a family and I can’t think of anyone else I’d ever want one with.”

Newt ran a hand through Percival’s hair, cupping his jaw and peering up at him. So young but also so certain and dedicated. Newt had worried when Emily was born but Percival had surprised him, taking to being a parent so well.

“Me too,” he finally replied, leaning in for another soft kiss.

Newt cleaned the bedding and Percival pulled it back up and over them. He fetched a pair of pajama pants he had discarded at some point and pulled them back on as well.

In the knick of time it turned out. The wards of Credence’s bedroom warning them before a tiny timid knock came.

Percival picked up his book, feigning that he was reading as Credence came in. Newt curled up on his side and pretended to be sleeping.

“Ca-can I sleep with…you?” Credence sounded heartbreakingly scared. He had never been allowed to sleep with a parent when he was frightened at night. Always sent back to his room with a scolding. When he asked for things he had never been granted before, he did so with a great fear and a painfully timid hope.

“Of course, did you have a bad dream?” Percival asked, the bed shifting as he arranged the blankets to welcome Credence in. He settled the boy between their bodies.

“…Yes. It was scary.”

Newt opened his eyes to take in the picture. Credence looked about three now, aged down and holding his stuffed owl. They had charmed his clothing to grow or shrink with him. The boy clung to Percival, hugging his side and settling down between them. Newt shifted in the bed, pressing close and Credence gave a content little sigh as he rubbed his back for him.

“Scary dreams happen, but you’re not alone, right?” Percival asked and Credence nodded, yawning already, almost to sleep.

Newt watched Percival stroke Credence’s hair gently as the boy drifted off. Both of them reassuring the child they had chosen to take in that he was safe with them. No dark things could have Credence as long as they were there.

Watching Percival with Credence or Emily always twisted Newt’s heart around. He knew in these moments that he would never give Percival up. Never let go of the young man if he could keep him. It was why he had let Percival give him a child when he shouldn’t have. Such a young man, too young to be having a family with an older wizard already thirty. People would talk one day, they would shame Newt for sleeping with Percival, for having his child. They would think he was after the Graves wealth or that he had been careless. Tina would be so angry with him and Theseus would be disappointed. But Newt couldn’t stop himself.

Percival hummed softly, curled down in their bed with Credence tucked into his side lovingly. He was so sweet and kind, so bright and warm. He wanted Newt and there was no real way Newt could refuse. He hadn’t been able to say no when the charming man had wanted to travel with him. Newt hadn’t fought when Percival had then wanted into his bed, wanted into Newt’s body. Such warm kisses and teasing grins had undone him.

Newt would give Percival anything he asked, he loved him too much to do anything less.

 

Percival knew he was probably being an underhanded sort. Pulling Newt in and down. But the gorgeous man was too much for him to resist.

Percival had spent a long time resisting as well. Pretending he only wanted ladies to appease his father. He’d wanted so much from Percival, wanted him to be the greatest auror ever, to marry some important woman and sire proper children with her. Percival wondered if the old man was turning in his grave, to see Percival having children by a man with no pedigree bloodline. But that’s what made it so good for Percival. To be able to love his partner in a way he had thought he would not have. He had expected a wife, a woman. Percival had known from a young age that he was a homosexual.

Waking up from some time loop spell that had left him frozen in time had been jarring. Grindelwald had trapped him in a second of time and they had taken a chance to free him. The unpredicted result was Percival was suddenly nineteen again with no memory of growing up. Meeting all these people he didn’t know with memories of him he couldn’t recall had been maddening.

Percival had thought Tina was his wife at first.

But then he realized there was no wife, no family of his own. His parents had passed away of old age and his brothers in some fucking war before that.

Percival only had a distant aunt and uncle, with their heap of children. All of them eyeing the wealth of the family name.

Merlin it had been such a bitter feeling. While Percival had preferred men, he had still wanted a family. His mom made him want children, the way she would cook for them and dance them around the sitting room to music from her home country. She would coax their father into the silly games and his respectable facade would break for a bit. They would spend hours just laughing together as a true family. Percival had always intended to carry those traditions on.

He wondered sometimes, why his old self hadn’t. Had his career overtaken everything? Being the Director of Security was no little thing after all. Had he had some man he loved and so decided to live without children? No. Percival would have met some secret lover at some point of the entire mess. For whatever reason, his older self had failed in one of the few things that had really mattered.

So Percival had to fix that.

Newt was amazing before Percival realized he could carry children. Then he was perfect. A clever, kind man who didn’t know the old Percival and didn’t care either. He wasn’t awestruck with the Graves name but he was impressed when Percival managed to wrangle his niffler down to clip its nails. He was warm and he made Percival feel good. He made him happy.

So the first chance he got, Percival was trying to get him with a child. To tie Newt to him permanently.

Credence came first, a broken soul in need of help. They had worked so hard to do that, to help him survive. Once the obscurial was gone, Credence’s magic manifested wildly. At first, it was unpredictable and dangerous but then it settled. Credence began to age wildly; a toddler at some points a teenager at other. His magic trying to find his true self, a lost boy seeking a loving family. Percival could understand that.

Newt looked so perfect holding Credence, carrying him on his hip and looking after him. Percival could hardly keep it in his pants.  

So he coaxed and begged in bed, talking about it over and over until Newt gave in. A moment of weakness and a promise to try. Percival had never fucked so hard in his life.

Emily was the result.

His first born, Percival’s family renewed. He was no longer alone in the world. Even if Credence healed and left. If Newt looked one day and saw a boy when he wanted a man. Even if they both left, Percival would have his daughter.

But he was a greedy sort.

He wanted more.

He wanted Newt tied to him, he wanted a whole pack of children by him. He wanted Newt to be his husband, his pretty mate.

Percival wasn’t the old upstanding version of himself. He was merely himself. He wanted a family so he started one. He found himself a perfect husband and so he married him.

Newt just didn’t know.

It was easy enough to get him to sign it, he did so much paperwork for the ministry and tuned himself out at times. They had documents for the rental and for the finances and so when Percival asked, Newt had signed without looking.

It was important though.

Emily was their daughter and she was born after they were married. She was legally Percival’s heir now. If something went wrong, there would be wealth to look after her and Newt.

Of course, Percival sent the documents to the law firm and bank in New York and not long after his aunt was raging. Percival imagined she had thought herself so close. Just one left until the entire wealth was hers. Now there was a child, there would be more as well. Each one legally entitled before her and her children.

Eventually, she would make a fuss at MACUSA and the truth would come out. Tina would come to scold them and Newt would learn about the marriage. Percival hoped by that time he would have the man convinced to be engaged at least.

He would have him.

He would coax and plead, whimper and beg, charm his damn best. Percival would have his happy ending, his own little family. If Newt wanted a cottage in the countryside, they’d have it. If he wanted a barn packed with all sorts of magical creatures then so be it. Trips across the world to collect more? Of course.

Anything his dear husband wanted, Percival would give him. Newt was giving him everything he had ever wanted. Fulfilling that silent promise he had made to his mom ages ago.

Percival’s father might be rolling over in his grave, but Percival knew his mom was smiling down, seeing her grandchildren and blessing them.

 


End file.
